bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortified Bloon
Fortified Bloons '''(also called '''Banded Bloons or Reinforced Bloons by some players) are a type of bloon that uses armor to take more damage from attacks before their current layer is popped, making them tougher to pop. This status was first introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 6, and can be also seen in Bloons Adventure Time TD. In BTD6, Fortified Bloons first appear on Round 45. Like any other Bloon ability, the Fortified ability can be combined with the Camo and Regrowth status to a bloon at the same time. However, the Fortified ability can be applied only to Lead Bloons, Ceramic Bloons, and MOAB-Class Bloons. The fact that MOAB-Class Bloons can have the Fortified property could cause them to be very dangerous, especially when Fortified Z.O.M.G.s, B.A.D.s and/or D.D.T.s appear in large groups. For MOAB-Class Bloons, the Fortified status applies to its children until the its Fortified Ceramic Bloons are popped. Fortunately, for standard bloons, the Fortified status only applies to a bloon's outermost layer (e.g. if you pop a Fortified Lead Bloon, the Black Bloons it spawns won't be Fortified). Fortified Layer Health (If the Fortified Lead/Ceramic Bloon also has the Regrowth property, if the children bloons regrow back into the parent bloon, the parent will not be Fortified.) Leaking Fortified Bloons also causes extra lives to be lost (ex. Normal lead = 23 lives lost, Fortified lead = 26 lives lost). Be careful of this when facing fortified Bloons! Strategies To combat the Fortified Bloons you can use some of the following tower options: * 0-2-0 Alchemist to take down the armor from Leads and Ceramics(doesn't work on MOAB Class bloons) *High damaging towers like Spiked Ball Factory or Bloon Crush(5-0-0 Bomb Shooter) *Glue Gunners to slow them down, allowing other towers to pop them easier *0-0-1 Super Monkeys to permanently stun a Fortified Ceramic in place *Special tactical or Monkey Knowledge upgrades that can damage Fortified Bloons Gallery Fortified_Bloon_Warning.png|Fortified Bloon warning in Bloons TD 6. BTD6FortifiedBAD.png|Fortified B.A.D. BTD6FortifiedZOMG.png|Fortified Z.O.M.G. BTD6FortifiedBFB.png|Fortified B.F.B. BTD6FortifiedDDT.png|Fortified D.D.T. BTD6FortifiedMOAB.png|Fortified M.O.A.B. FortifiedBADIcon.png|Fortified B.A.D. icon in Sandbox. FortifiedPurple.png|A Fortified Purple Bloon that appears in Freeplay mode. FortifiedLead.png|Fortified Lead Bloon. FortifiedCeramic.png|A Fortified Ceramic Bloon. FortifiedCamoRegrowCeramic.png|Fortified Camo Regrowth Ceramic bloon. Trivia *The Fortified ability is the only ability that can apply to MOAB-Class Bloons, besides the fact that the D.D.T. has camo properties. **It's also the only ability that doesn't apply for all normal-class bloons, as only Lead, Ceramic, and MOAB-Class Bloons can have the Fortified property. *The description that appears when the player encounters a Fortified Bloon for the first time shows a Red Bloon with the Fortified property. Fortified Red Bloons are not possible in the game. **Although the Fortified property can't be applied on most bloons, all of them have their own fortified sprite in the game files, which may indicate that, at some point, all bloons were planned to have such an ability. ***In BATTD, you can see all bloons being Fortified, including the children inside the bloon previously popped. **Fortified Purple Bloons can spawn in Freeplay rounds, in stacks consisting large amounts of Purple Bloons. ***The Fortified ability does not increse health of the Purple Bloon whatsoever. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Bloon Specialities Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons